Some Time with You
by CrytalStar
Summary: Pure water high group goes out of town for the whole summer. Amongst them are Que min, Lin lee, Ghoon Hahm and Jung Woo. How will this summer go? Everyone's fallin for everyone and no one's sure who they can trust!
1. Chapter 1

I do not claim the characters and all that other good stuff you have to write before making a fanfic. I have written a few before, but this is my first time writing about this particular show. While I am open to suggestions and sudden changes, I hate criticism. So if you plan on leaving me a comment, please let it be a nice one. Don't go all raw on me about how much my story sucks (to you) or how badly I changed one of your favorite character's personalities. People do it all the time. So get over it.

Ok. Here we go!!!

After closing the door in my little brother's face I ran in my room and flopped on my bed. My day was already bad and getting much worse.

"Que min! You stop being rude to your little brother! You keep this up and you wont be going on any kind of trip this summer! Now open up that door and apologize!"

My mother was in the middle of cooking dinner and scolding me from downstairs. I let out the biggest sigh of my life before turning on my back and reaching for my ipod.

"Mommy! She still hasn't said anything!" My brother was screeching at the top of his lungs.

"Que min! Did you hear me?!"

"SORRRY!! GOD!!" I put on my headphones quickly because I longer felt like hearing my mom bitch. I glanced over to the other side of my room at the poster on my wall that I had hung up three weeks ago.

"Soon enough, China. Soon enough." It's now the end of my first year in high school and I as well as some other candidates had been selected to go tour the city of Xi'an, one of China's greatest ancient cities. While others may have considered it dull and boring to go, I on the other hand had always wanted to see historical buildings strong enough to withstand today's harsh economy. It was also a kick ass excuse to get a way from my family for a little while. More like a three month's little while. Today was actually the last day of school for the summer, and we had found out the reluctant candidates just before the bell. Thats where my day went wrong.

Flashback

The day was a little faster than usual. Everyone was too busy trying to figure out whether to be happy that summer was here or to sad that no one would get to see each other for the next three months. There was a little crying here, a little sobbing there. Everyone seemed to be spaced out except for me. I was to determined for one of the open slots for that trip.

"Oh Que Min! Alas!! The pretty boys club has come to halt until next year! What will I do with my life now?!" Yang me really and truly looked distressed; though she tends to always look that way for such petty reasons.

"This club was my life!! My LIFE!!" Yang me fled on to Min ju's shoulders.

"Relax, Yang Me. Just try to think about all the new pretty boys fresh in to high school next year!" Yeon Wha tried to persuade. But it apparently wasn't working.

I slipped away from all of the madness just to get a second to myself. It was lunch time but no one was really eating due to the situation at hand. Some were just talking about summer plans; where they're going and who their going with. Others complained because school was always their ONLY plans and how they would be lost with it closed down for the season. Of course you know, it was only the dorks and losers who said this.

Once I reached the school gate I let out a deep breath. 'I cant take this pressure!' I needed to find out whether I'd be spending my precious summer babysitting my stupid brother and helping with house chores or taking pictures of beautiful ruins of the fifteenth century. 'If I dont get a spot, I could always stow away in Yang Me's mini van and hitch hike with her family to Tokyo, Japan. Hell anything would work right about now. Anything! Even a trip with Yang Me's boy crazy ass!'

Just then I felt a strong hand work its way up my skirt to my thigh. I screamed before doubling back and punching him hard in the face. Usually I would never hit any kid so hard, considering my strength and all ready terrible school record. But it didn't apply to this guy, since he's the only one that can manage to take my blows so well. He should because he's been catchin them since elementary school. And hes the only guy in the world who gets off molesting me with an ass whooping in tow.

"You must be tense today. That blow was weak."

"Fuck off Ghoon Hahm! I'm not in the mood today!"

"But you know how much I appreciate your thighs." He shot a smirk through his tented glasses.

"I said fuck off!" I stomped my foot attempting to scare him away, but he could see clear as day I was blushing. He always put me in awkward situations, which was definitely why I hated being around him.

"Oh, am I disturbing you? You didn't look busy."

"Go find someone who wants your company. Don't you have some little gang to run or something like that?"

The grin obviously went away. "Like your lame ass boy crazy club is something special."

"I don't have time for this." I pushed my way past him, only for him to grab my wrist and pull my to his chest. "I only wanna get close to you." I heard him whisper into my ear. The intensity was so strong it nearly made me fall to my feet. Feeling exposed, I pushed him away from me and walked back off towards the school. This obviously didn't phase Ghoon Hahm, since he only leaned against the gate and lit up a cigarette.

From then on time went even slower. The fact that I didn't know who made the trip and who didn't nearly killed me over. But the time had finally come. The bell rung and with the blink of an eye the billboard was overpopulated with my competition. I managed to push and shove my way through the crowd to the list. I filled in as number fifty six.

The entire school heard me scream as I skipped over to Yang me and picked her up, squeezing her until she turned blue.

"I made it I made it I made it O my god o my god o my FUCKING GOD!"

"P-Please Que Min! You're h-hurting me!" "Sorry!" With out a thought I tossed Yang Me to the side and grabbed everyone closest to me, smothering the life out of them until I reached out and grabbed the wrong one.

Awww.. Que Min, I never knew you felt the same way about me." I actually sat there for a second with my arms wrapped around his waist, to terrified to look up and realize the mistake I had made. The smell of lingering cigarette smoke hinted my nose that it was exactly who I thought it was; like it or not.

By now I had developed a little crowd staring at my dumbfounded face. I couldn't figure any reasonable way out of this mess, so I just pushed him off and tried to stroll away with out having to exchange words. 'Why does he always pick on me anyway?! There's tons of girls at this school and the only one he could sort out this whole year amongst them was me?! Dammit!'

"That's it? No kiss goodbye? I won't be seeing you for the next two weeks, you know."

"Add a couple of months to that, Ghoon Hahm!" I spat sharply at him heading my locker for the last time this year. Yang Me had finished playing drama queen long enough to notice the tension between me and Ghoon Hahm (or I should just say me). The rest of my friends had started staring long ago.

"Not unless you made that trip back there." He put on that ridiculous smirk again, pointing behind him to the billboard. "So, I guess I'll be seeing you real soon." He walked on past me, making sure to catch every moment of the stupidest look I made in my life. It must of been a really stupid one, because before I knew it, everyone was staring at me before they left the building. Some even stood there with me trying to figure me out.

Yang Me offered me a hand; by slapping me in the face to snap me out of it. My response to that was to run over to the bill board to see if he was lying or telling the truth. 'This cant be happening to me! God please don't let this be happening to me!' I searched the paper of the names at least twice before I spotted it clear as day. Ghoon Hahm was listed as number thirty three.

I sank to the ground in misery. To get a spot on that trip you had to submit a 5,000 word essay on the ruins of Xi'an and you had to maintain at least a C average all year in History class! How in the hell did Ghoon Hahm manage to make the list? I made a loud sound of frustration. I believe I grumbled all the way home.

End of Flashback

I rolled over on my tummy and tried to put my pillow on my head to block out the remaining sunlight. I still couldn't believe Ghoon Hahm was going too. Of all people! I finally gave up trying to resist the light. The music playing in my ipod wasn't blocking my brother's wailing at all.

Ghoon Hahm..

I hate him. I hate the fact that whenever he bothers me he stays in my head for the rest of the day. I hate the fact that he wants me to hate him. I can't even figure out why he hates me. Don't get me wrong. He's a total hottie. Any girl in her right mind would want a chance with the great gang leader of the Yi Won squad. Every girl except me.

"Thats it Que Min! We need to have a little talk... Right now!!"

I shut my eyes tight and for one second and wished I was somewhere else. This was gonna be a _long _summer.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi folks! Sorry the last chap was so crappy. It's a funny story. Me and my brother's computers crashed around the same time so the only one left in the house is my moms. Were all internet freaks, so when ever one is on the other waiting anxiously in line to use it next. It got to where each person only got like a hour of computer time each before they had to pass it up. I finally gave up trying to speed write, and took up the 'write on paper first, type next' strategy. So hopefully this should be a little better. But thanks for supporting my story anyway.

Here we go!

I can't believe I actually lived through it, but two weeks managed to go by. Not that they went by in a hurry. Like I predicted, I did nothing but baby sit and do chores. The only difference is my mom made me study my ass off for next year's tuff courses. I also got a little time in with my dad. Me in my brother went to see him this weekend, no big whoop there.

Needless to say, I was packed by the second week of summer. The last five days did nothing for me except notice what I was lacking for my big trip. Whenever I re-went over my list I'd add something, run to the store, and get it. I didn't care about the price, since I was only burning through my parents pockets. My allowance was being saved for my big take off.

I was elated when I heard that Yeon Wha was tagging along to China. She made number twenty- three. I wasn't surprised, because she was so smart it was ridiculous. She also gave me some of the good gossip (which I was surprised we still had since school was over). I found out that amongst us left over pretty boy fan club heroines, Min Ju was also going. The thing that most surprised me was when I heard that Jung Woo was going. Jung Woo?! My Jung Woo?! We sure made a big deal out of it on the phone. Of all the boys we had on our club's list, Jung Woo was number one, not only was he super cute, but he was also cute and mysterious. The thought of him being my partner on the trip to China made me blush. The mere thought of sharing rooms with him made my nose bleed.

Of course there was also bad news. Lin Lee also made it. The fact that she made it as number one was all too obvious. All she had to do was raise her hand and her little "uncles" would come flying with their money and demands. Our history teacher maybe an honest hardworking man, but not even HE can say no to dirty money. I'd be damned if he'd even say no to a gang.

This all ran through my memory as I shuffled all over the car in excitement. My mom and brother accompanied me in a cab to meet the pure water high group at the airport. At first I just wanted the chance to see my friends, but now that I knew Jung Woo would be there I couldn't wait to get next to him. Me and Jung Woo in CHINA! Me and Jung Woo in a hotel room! Me and Jung Woo.. period!

I flew out of the car with bags in tow before my mom or brother had a chance to swap tears and say good bye. The airport was crazy crowded, but that was because there were still people left that had to start their summer vacations in the other exotic places. There were also a few group communities going out to explore the world. Mr. Tanaka (our history teacher, along with nineteen other teachers to enforce the trip's success) was degraded to wearing a huge "We are here" sign, for people who were looking for our group.

It wasn't long before my friends and I found one another. It was more like a three year reunion rather than a two week one. We bubbled on about the usual; who was coming and what to expect. But the time had finally arrived for Mr. Tanaka to announce seating partners. We all waited in anticipation. My heart was pounding at the fact that one out of seventy people would actually get to Jung Woo during the flight. I held my breath and crossed my fingers secretly as Tanaka read down the list.

"Fee Lang and Que Min.."

Damn it.

I wasn't too surprised about it. It was just a childish dream anyway. I had never met Fee Lang before the trip, but she seemed like a really cool person. We spent half of the trip talking about what guys we thought were cute at our school.

"So you're part of that boy club right?" Fee sure made it sound pretty worthless.

"Well.. Yeah, but.."

"So, like, out of all the boys your club picked to put in their pictures, which ones do you think are the best?"

"Well, there's a lot of them.. I'm not too sure.."

"If you ask me, I think your club should add a few bad boys."

"Bad boys? Why?"

"Because there are some totally hot bad boys that go to or school, if you know what I mean. I see them posted by the gate at school all the time."

"Did you have any certain ones in mind? Because I could talk it over with the group and we could try it out for next year. It might even help add members."

"Well.. What about that sexy Ghoon Hahm?"

Ghoon Hahm's face flashed in my mind, and for a second I felt nauseated.

"Umm.. Why Ghoon Hahm?"

"Why?! Because he soo cute! And he has his own gang! He's like total girl candy! He may be a hard ass, but it truly brings out his character!"

I was beginning to think Fee Chan slipped in to a world of her own just talking a Ghoon Hahm, so I left her to say her thoughts out loud. I slumped in my chair and looked out of the window. How could someone be so attracted to such an ignorant jerk? He doesn't even give people a reason to like him! And if Lee like Ghoon Hahm so much, then why doesn't he torture her! My memory jogged to where Ghoon Hahm announced he would be joining me on my trip. My mood began to spoil quickly.

A few hours later we were back on land. I sensed a feeling of excitement when I took my first steps off the plane. Were here! I ran to meet up once again with my little sorority; and so did Fee Lang with hers. From the airplane we took our tour bus to the Grand New World Hotel. As we passed by the many sites the bus was filled with "ooohs" and "aaahs". The buildings were more amazing than any one had ever imagined. Once we arrived at the hotel, Mr.Tanaka went to fetch the keys to the rooms. Before he left, he explained the rules and terms.

"Ok listen up folks! This is how it's going to work out. There are seventy of you, and twenty of us. The suites we've been provided with contains two bedrooms each. That means its going to be four people to a suite. Its lights out at eleven, and twenty four hour surveillance. No matter what partners you get, please try to act mature about this! Were working to make our stay as comfortable as possible!"

I wasted no time plugging my ipod in my ears. Mr. Tanaka sure had a great way of boring people. It took about a whole two full hours before Mr. Tanaka returned with the keys.

"I made a chart with the room numbers. I will call four numbers to a key and the student who that num,ber belongs to will stay in that room. Please do not come up to receive the keys until after the role call."

I leaned against a near by wall and took out my ear phones to listen to my number after Yeon Wha nudged me to get my attention. If he doesn't get this over with soon I think I'll really die of boredom.

"Ok, ladies and gentlemen. The key numbers are as follows.."

Hope you enjoyed this chap! I'll try to get another one up as soon as possible but I cant make any promises until I get my laptop back!


	3. Chapter 3

I finally got my computer working! Yay! I have more time to type now! Thanks so far for all my supporters thouGhoon Hahm! Even thouGhoon Hahm I submitted some pretty choppy chapters, I'm still grateful you hung in there! Well, enouGhoon Hahm tear jerkers, lets get this show on the road!

(Author's Side Note: While writing this chap I had gotten a little lazy and tried to use the replace command on Ghoon Hahm using the intials GH. Bad idea. The computer replaced every single GH with Ghoon Hahm. example: through would look like throuGhoon Hahm. I tried to fix them all but incase I missed a few, dont say I didn't warn ya!)

By the time Tanaka was finished calling role I was tired of standing, hungry, and most of all, aggravated. I had fidgeted the whole time, and Yeon Chan decided to show my stomach some mercy by sharing her snickers bar with me. While he was throwing out numbers I had caught that I was in suite 202 along with numbers one, thirty three, and sixty two. Just remembering that Lin Lee was number one made me second thought my whole reason for coming to this trip.

Lin Lee wasn't too far from me; or at least not so far that I couldn't see her. As usual, she had a nice number of boys surrounding her with her parading like a pompous idiot for them. She matched the scenery quite nicely though; she wore a red and white silk kimono with her long (fake) blonde hair in two rolled up pigtails. Only one strand of hair fell from her face. She grabbed the attentions of both sexes; pleasuring the boy's fantasies while angering the girls. Any and all of them offered to carry her bags to her room for her, secretly hoping to remember the room number to drop by for a late night visit. Looking at her made me sick to my stomach so I looked in another direction. Bad idea. Ghoon Hahm was posted against a walll as usual. None of his cronies made it in the group, so he was alone. Funny that it didn't seem to bother him. he wore his medicated shades to (I suppose) hide his emotion. I could only pray that amongst seventy people he wouldn't find me. I think I even began to slump down with out thinking. I wasn't exactly one you would pick out of a crowd; I only wore my black halter top with my jean mini skirt. Under the skirt I had on black leggings and wore black sandals. I decided to pin my hair up in to one big pony tail. I even considered wearing earrings because I knew Jung Woo was comming.

"Now, will a member of each group come and pick up your room keys. I'll start calling from key one."

With that, Mr. Tanaka began another torturous ceremony for the students to wait to finish. Since no student knew exactly who their roomates were due to him only calling numbers, it took about five minutes for before someone from each group decided to walk up to Tanaka and get the damn thing. Finally he called out for Key seven, my room. I had already made up my mind to go get the key, just to get everyone else in the mood to hurry up. But instead something unbelieveable happened.

Outta no where Jung Woo walked up and got the key.

He did it in a very calm manner, at that. As he approached Mr. Tanaka girls all around whispered and exchanged numbers just to know which lucky bastard got to room with him. Mean while I could hardly move. 'Fate. It must be fate..' Was all that was running through my mind. I even stopped breathing for a second. I couldn't hear Yeon Wha as she squealed with excitement. I couldn't feel Min Ju as she squeezed me from both jealousy and admiration. We had upon arriving to Xian wrote down each other's group numbers, so that we could visit each other's hotel rooms when we had free time. I didn't know they had been keeping track of the group numbers of the people I was staying with too.

What snapped me back to reality was the angry stares I recieved from the nearby girls who over heard Yeon's squealing. They werent dumb, and they knew we wouldn't be back here throwing our own peronal little celebration for nothing. The whispering and icey glances began to spread through out the hall. It made me only want to slump down even more.

"Dont worry about them Que Min. They'd do any thing just to be in your place right about now. Thats all." Yeon Wha counted.

"I know I would!" seconded Min Ju, giving me another powerful hug. "I'm going to visit you everyday!"

"Ok, Ladies and gentlemen! That concludes the room key list! Please remember you room numbers and escort yourselves there. The person who recieved the key will open the doors, and inside you will find three more keys. These will be your personal keys to keep track of, if you lose them, you can not recieve any more. Now please go and start unpacking. We will meet back in this hall tomorrow morning seven sharp!"

My feet felt heavy as I walked toward the already crowded elevators. I missed the first trip up and had to wait for the second, due to the elevator weight compacity rule. I was so nervous. Jung Woo has never seen me enough to notice me. I bet he doesn't even remember that we once had a class together. Yeah, I know I imagined sharing rooms with him, but what were the odds that it would come true?! Now all I want to do is take back my wish. I dont want to make a complete idiot out of myself in front of him! Shit who would?

The elevators finally came down from their first load of kids. I took my bags and boarded carefully, remembering that the entire second floor was reserved for the field trip rooms. This made it easier for the teachers to keep an eye on us of course. While in the elevators my mind once again raced. My roomates! What about them? Are they guy of girls? Either way, if I can just manage to hide behind either of them for the rest of this trip, maybe Jung Woo wont even bother to get to know me! Part of that plan sounded like a great idea, but the other part sounded really stupid. You'd think I was talking about the whole hiding behind roomates thing being the stupid part, but I actually meant about getting to know him. I mean I do want to get to know him. This may be the only chance I ever have! I cant let this possibility escape!

Just when I felt my courage building, the elevator stopped and opened. People poured out from both sides, me being the last to step out. I went back to coward mode just that quickly. Each step felt like a stone was being added to my ankles. Room numbers were passing me by slowly. Still it felt like I had arrived at my destination all to fast. The room with the gold plate that read numbers 202 was being held open by the door stomp. That meant that Jung Woo already in there, waiting for me. I took a deep breath, went for the door handle, snatched my hand back, took an even deeper breath, put my hand to the knob again and pushed open the door.

My luck couldn't have been any worse.

There looking out of the sliding door to the patio, still wearing those stupid fucking sunglasses was Ghoon Hahm. I had all but turned back and hauled ass out of the room. How could this be happening? It couldn't be right. I stood there lifelessly holding my bags, as if not to disturb him at his time of peace. But it did no good. Even through his shades I could see him shoot a glance in my direction. For some reason it only angered me more.

"What took you so long?"

"What?!"

"You're ten minutes off. What took you?"

"Look here, you ass--"

"What do you say you and I share a room? There only two here and each one has only one bed in it."

I was to mad to even answer. I flew off to which ever room I thought was available. Apparently I made the right choice.

(Author's Side Note: For people who have visited the grand new world hotel, I have NEVER been there so I''m basing the hotel off of the Marriot. For people who have never been to a Marriot, I'm not spitting lies out of my ass here. There are really suites with two rooms and a living room in the center. The thing even has its own kitchen. The only deal about that is the price, which is about 6 to 700 dollars a night. I only went because I didn't pay. hehe.)

The room did only have one bed. Along with that were the usuals; a bathroom, a big dresser, two night stands and a TV. It looked pretty comfortable, considering the big comforter with all the pillows. I dropped my bags at the door and went to fling myself on the bed. I felt my stress melt away from my body into the sheets almost instantly. Thats when it all came back to me. Jung Woo was in here somewhere. I sat quickly trying to straighten out my hair and clothes. I spot checked the room once more. He must be in the other room. I knew for a fact he couldn't have been in the hallways still, because I never knew him to have any friends. All he ever hung around with was his identical cousin, Tae. And she didn't want to come on this trip for obvious reasons.

I thought to go back out of my room to lurk around the living room, waiting for him to emerge from his and tackle him with conversation. Sounded like a good plan at first, until I remembered Ghoon Hahm was here. Frustration crept back on me. 'Whats his fucking problem?! How did he even know I was in his group?! Wait.. Did he remember my number from the last day of school?' I shuddered at the thougt of him keeping those kind of tabs on me. 'Well, I cant hide in here forever. I am going to be seeing his face for the next three months. Perphaps we can sign a peace treaty..'

I was so deep in thought I hadn't heard the mob of boys come in the suite. I did, however, witness Lin Lee fall flat on her face tripping over the bags I left at the door. What I wouldn't have gave to have had a camera handy. Lin Lee only did what she was best at, pitch and whine until every boy that followed her up here fell to their knees to help her up.

"Are you ok, princess?"

"Show me where it hurts!"

"Dont worry Lin Lee, I'll take care of you!"

Those bastards nearly knocked me off of the bed to lay her on it and examine her oh-so-injured leg. Lin Lee made a wonderful show of sniffing and pouting while they made efforts to calm her. Then, with a sharp tongue, she turned to me.

"What where you sit you bags, asshole!"

"Maybe you should pay more attention to where you're walking, you pint sized wench!"

I guess this little comment angered the Anti-Que Min club of men.

"Watch what you say to Lin Lee!"

"You're just jealous because you'll never be as pretty as her!"

"Never talk to Lin Lee like that again!"

I rose from the bed quickly. "Yeah, and what'll you do about?" The guy who made that comment quickly shut up.

"As a matter a fact, who wants some?!" I was already in a shitty mode and was in good need to relieve some stress. From the looks of all these guys in the room, all of them could combine to make a man smaller than Lin Lee.

"Now get the hell out before I feel the need to keep some ass!"

It didn't take long for the room to clear, leaving only Lin Lee and me.

"That goes for you to, mini me!" I know I was afraid to bunk with Jung Woo, but I felt I'd honestly be better off sharing a room with Ghoon Hahm that this little slut."

"This is my room too!"

"Says who!"

"The rules, dumbass! Opposite sexes can't share rooms, and incase you haven't noticed, the other two are boys!"

"Shit!" I had meant to say it in my head, but my mood has gotten so crumby I didn't care if what she thought of it. And apparently she didn't think much, because she had already began unloading her clothes. There was a sofa by the window, so I made myself comfortable there by flopping in it.

"First rules first," Lin Lee had began, even though her voice was already starting to aggrevate me. "I get the bathroom first. I also dont wanna change in front of you. Second, since I'm sure you dont have any at all, I'm gonna put up my make up and suches on the dresser by the mirror. Please dont touch them. Their expensive. Third, I dont like switching or borrowing clothes. So dont touch mine. And last, I dont want your little boy club friends touch my things. So if they come over to visit, please be sure to keep them in the living room. You do that and I'll keep mine in the living room too. Got that?"

"Well, Lin Lee, I only got one rule for you.." I made sure to be perfectly clear to her by getting back up and meeting her face to face. "Try to tell me what to do one more fucking time, and I'm BREAKING YOUR FACE!"

After watching her quench in her on the bed, I sauntered on out of the room to the living room sofa. All that talk Tanaka did turned day to night.. literally. It was already 7:30, and I was starving. I grabbed the remote while bathing in silence for the first time I got here. Ghoon Hahm was either out or in the room with Jung Woo,which was highly unlikely due to the fact that Ghoon Hahm couldn't stand pretty boys for the world. He could stand Jung Woo even less.

It wasn't until after a couple of interesting epsiodes of MTV's parental conrtol that Ghoon Hahm came back in the suite. I glanced at the clock on the TV as he made his way to the kitchen to help himself to some left over room service pizza I had ordered. It was a few minutes til eleven. He was carrying with him some bags, which I later found out was soda and alcohol. I woulda ran if I had somewhere to, but I want all to bent on wanting to go back in that room with Lin Lee.

"Miss me?"

"Boy are you full of sarcasm today,"

"So I guess thats a no.."

"Pretty much."

Ghoon Hahm made himself at home beside me after he flung the bags in the cabinets under the kitchen sink.

"Whats on?"

"Shit" I proceeded to flip the channels again. With out even expecting it Ghoon Hahm pressed himself against me, and leaned close to my ear.

"Are you going to act like this to me the whole time? Because you know how I like that attitude of yours. Its a real turn on."

"G--Ghoon Hahm, cut it out!" I was more surprised that I was barely fighting him than I was that he was on me. My will power told me to fight him, but my body was feeling a whole nother sensation.

"If you tell why you're always acting so pissy towards me, maybe I will." The deepness in his voice as his whispered sparked things in me I never knew I had. I had by that time all but stopped moving. That didn't stop my heavy breathing. And this is what told pleased Ghoon Hahm.

"So you like being man handled, huh?" He came at me a little closer. Except for the TV glow it was pretty dark so he couldn't see me squeezing eyes shut. I didn't know what I'd do if Ghoon Hahm kissed me right then and there. 'Is he just toying with me?!' My mind questioned in anger but my body moved in a different motion. It almost felt as if I were prepared to kiss him back.

And I was...

Until the light switch came on. Both me and Ghoon Hahm, still posted on each other, looked to see Jung Woo in his night clothes.

(Flashback from Mr. Tanaka: "Rule number 456, no boy nor girl sharing the same suite may be allowed to walk around half naked. Only fully covered body pajamas may be allowed on this trip!)

Ghoon Hahm finally got off of me, leaving me to look ridiculous by myself. The fact that Jung Woo's first apperance of me was getting all hot and heavy with Ghoon Hahm in the dark made me blush with embarrassment. However, Jung Woo stood there about a good two seconds before continuing on to the kitchen to find a straw in one of the dressers. He had decided that since he was already in there he might as well warmed him up a slice of pizza too. Ghoon Hahm, who acted as if nothing had happened, went out on the patio to smaoke a cigarette. So I was left there, still sitting on the couch like an idiot, thinking about what happened.

After Jung Woo got his pizza the way he wanted it, he came in to the living room and sat across from me. It almost broke me in half, wondering what he could possibly be thinking about me right now. 'Does he think I'm slut or something? I hope he doesn't think I'm too easy. Its not like I fucked Ghoon Hahm on the couch or anything! But now what if he thinks I'm taken! Or worse! What if he thinks I like Ghoon Hahm?!'

"You watching TV?"

"..huh?"

"You watching TV?"

"umm.. no, I guess.."

"Can I see the remote?"

I couldn't bear it anymore. I gave him the damn thing and went to my room. 'I don't think I can ever face him again! I'm so stupid! This is all Ghoon Hahm's fault!' I went to the bathroom to take a shower. while getting out of my clothes I notice Ghoon Hahm's scent was still on mine. The smell alone relived the short chain of events. I remembered how being underneath Ghoon Hahm felt, and how I had to fight myself more than I had to fight him. Before stepping in the shower I looked in my dress at my panties. I noticed a little white mark there and almost felt disgusted, nearly yelling out loud.

"Did I get _wet _over Ghoon Hahm?!"

I quieted back down quickly. I knew for a fact the Lin Lee was asleep; she was droppind half way off the bed snoring. From the way she held her cellphone it looked like she was in the middle of a conversation just before she conked out. I secretly feared more than anything that Jung Woo heard me. I had already made a bad first impression. The last thing I needed was for Jung Woo to comform his thoughts by hearing me confess that Ghoon Hahm had me going. I was on the verge of tears while trying to scrub Ghoon Hahm's scent off of me. 'This is the worst trip I ever had in my life! I wish I could go home!'

As soon as I was out of the shower I threw on my night clothes and laid down beside Lin Lee. 'Maybe by morning she'll have fell off the bed and I can have the whole thing to myself..' Glancing at her cellphone, I realized I never even called my mom to let her know I got to China safely. 'I'll call her tomorrow,' I declared to myself, while snuggling under the covers. As I drifted off to bed my last thoughts were of Ghoon Hahm. Why he is the way he is. Why he does the things he does. Why does he want from me? Why me?

Ghoon Hahm...

What am I to you?..

Hope you liked it! It took me all night to write! Not to mention the corrections from that replace command. O well, see you next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

Well by now you must can tell that I have had NOTHING to do with my thanksgiving holiday. Its only been four days since I started this story and I already have for chapters up on the internet. Usually it takes about a week per chap. But I've been putting a lot of brain power (and believe me I have very little of it) into this fic, so I wanna finish it as much as I possibly can before I have to go back to work. Because once I go back to thae 9 to 5 ladies and gentlemen, I'll will not be writing anymore long chapters. Boo hoo, yes, yes I know how you feel (hehe) so I wanna make this intro short and get on the with story! Come come, lets go!!

The alarm shouted at me that it was five in the morning. I had set it this way because I couldn't predict the 'princesses' moves, or know how long she planned on being first in the bathroom. I tried to shove her awake, but when she did move I pushed her on the floor. She woke up pretty ticked, but I didn't care.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!"

"Hmm? Oh sorry. Musta pushed to hard."

"You really are a dick, you know that?!"

"You gonna get in the shower or not? Cuz we go at this all morning."

Lin Lee decided to stop bitching and ran for the dresser to pick out her clothes. I had forgotten to put mine away, and could now see how bad an idea that was due to the fact that Lin Lee's clothes took up the entire thing. I wasnt gonna dwell on it though; I didn't bring as many clothes as she did anyway. Hell, I dont even think I own as many clothes as she could have possibly decided to bring on this trip.

As I predicted, Lin Lee spent a good hour in the bathroom. I supposing she only spent a little time in the shower, because I didnt hear it running long. The rest of the time must of went to decorating herself. By the time she came out it was damn near six o clock. She took so long only to decide to wear a white halter top with jean low cut shorts. The shirt had a red kitty on it, and to match that she wore red cowboy boots with a red bandana around her neck. She braided her hair into one big lock and tossed it to the side of her neck. Now she really did look like a kid.

Me, I went for the usual approach. I was in and out of the bathroom in about thirty minutes,which Lin Lee thought was disgusting.

"Did you even wash yourself three times? You sure came out fast. If you dont clean yourself properly your gonna have to sleep somewhere else. I dont want filth in the bed."

"You just dont listen to warnings, do you little one?"

Lin Lee gave some thought what I said to her the other day. She shuddered at her own thoughts before whining and running out of the room, probably to get breakfast. I already put on my truffled light pink shirt with a black skirt and my black knee high boots. I didn't know what look I was really going for today, so I didn't care what anyone thought when they looked at me. I left my hair down for the day, hoping it would catch Jung Woo's attention and make him forget about what happened last night. I took a few release therapy breaths before leaving the room. I couldn't of even guessed what would happened last night if Jung Woo had showed up when he did, so I'm not making any predictions now.

Jung Woo was already up and dressed when I came out of the room. I looked down immediately when he glanced over at me, just in case he tried to look me in the eyes. This had no affect on him, however. He went back to watching TV. I tried to ease the feelings inside myself by going for a conversation with him.

"So.. Ready for the trip today? I heard were going to observe some old relics in a cave."

"I know."

"I'm recited about this trip. I've always wanted to come here to observe the early civilization's cultures. It's one of the last cities left in the world to let us know we had a history once!"

"Yeah.. I guess."

I could tell Jung Woo wasn't interested at all. His eyes were still glued to the TV. It usually ticks me off when I feel like I'm wasting my breath trying to talk to someone who isn't even listening to me. But Jung Woo looked so adorable laid back on the couch biting at his straw. He had on fatigue pants with a black shirt. The shirt had the chinese zodiac of the monkey on it. That one side of his face revealed the only (I hope!) piercing he had in his ear, with a small silver hoop in it.

I think I was mesmerized by his sex appeal for so long that Lin Lee made a fake cough over by the kitchen to let me know I was freaking her out.I snapped out of, only blushing a little from being embarrassed once again.

"So.. um.. wheres that jerk wad Ghoon Hahm anyway? Does he know its almost seven?"

Jung Woo shrugged with out even looking at me. "I dont know. I only went in the room to change. I didn't sleep in there."

"Why? Did Ghoon Hahm kick you out? You want me to kick his ass?" My determination got the best of my voice in I suppose freaked him out a little.

"N-- No thats fine. I chose to sleep out here. By the time I got ready to go to bed last night Ghoon Hahm was all over it. I dont like wild sleepers."

He gave me a soft smile, while was something I never saw him do. My heart secretly twirled around with joy, but I didn't want to spoil the moment.

"Well, I better go get him. Otherwise the whole group could get trouble behind him."

(Mr. Tanaka flashback: "Rule number 897: All members are accounted for in their group. If one messes up, then all shall pay. This skill should build up your team work. Remember now! One worm spoils the whole apple!)

I headed for Ghoon Hahm and Jung Woo's room. It was identical to ours, except instead of a chair by the window they could sat on their window sill because it had cushions on it. It almost looked like a tiny couch. I guess Ghoon Hahm didn't like the light too much, because judging from the way the alarm clock was on the floor he must of hit the snooze to get a little extra sleep. Obviously the light was ruining that for him and he closed the blinds. 'What an ass.' Neither guy had unpacked their luggage. Each had his own corner with their possession stack one on top of th other.

"Hey Ghoon Hahm get up!" I wanted to keep my distance, considering what happened last night. I didn't want him to try anything sneaky, so I began calling him from by the door.

"Ghoon Hahm you bastard I know you hear me!" Nothing. Pure silence. Something told me he wanted me to come in there like an idiot. I didn't have much of a choice, since if I didn't our group would get a strike against us for him being late. 'Take one for the team. Take one for the team.' I kept repeating this in my mind as slowly kept in to the side of the bed which held his head. Needless to say Jung Woo was right. He was just all over everywhere. Only the sheet was actually left on the bed, because all the pillows and the comforter had been knocked off.

"Ghoon Hahm.." I proceeded to yell in his ear. "Hey! Ghoon Hahm!"

I heard him curse and groan before he opened his eyes to see who could possibly be yelling in his ear so early in the morning.

"Good, now that you're awake, I'll just be leav--" Before I could part within two feet of him, Ghoon Hahm snatch me by the rest and pulled me in to the bed with him.

"You really know how to get a man outta bed, dont you Que Min?" He laid so close on topr of me that I thought he was gonna try to kiss me again. I squirmed with all my might, but the wouldn't let go. He merely laid his head on my chest.

"What tha-- What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm sleeping. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Do I look like a fucking pillow to you?! Never mind that, get up! Were gonna be late to the bus!"

Ghoon Hahm looked up at me for a second as in bewilderment of what the hell I was talking about. Then his memory jogged to why we were in a hotel room together in the first place.

"Oh shit--!" He flew off of me before throwing opem open of his bags and finding an Adidas jogging suit. He also wasted no time proceeding to change.

"I'll just go wait in the living room!" It wasn't until he fully stood up that I noticed he had no shirt on in the first place. He had quite a body, I must admit. I was trying to sneak away before he could catch me admiring it.

"You sure you dont wanna watch? I dont mind an audience as long as its you Que Min." With that he bagan slowly unzipping his pants. I was outta the room before he even finished.

"Tell me Tell me Tell me Tell me Tell me Tell me TELL ME!!" Yeong Wha was clawing at me for details before I could even get half way to the bus.

"How was it? Did he talk to you? Was the conversation good? Did you stare into his eyes before you passionately kissed? How good was the sex?"

"Whoa there, Yeong Chan." I waved her off feeling a little embarrassed. "You're jumping way ahead of the scene of events!"

"Oh.. ok." Yeong put her hand to her chin, as if to think. "So, there will be sex though, right?"

"Yeong Wha!" Min Ju was startled at her friend's new found obsession. "It was only one day! Give the girl a break!"

I proceeded to explain the night's events to my friends starting from when Lin Lee tripped on my luggage. I made sure to leave out the parts about Ghoon Hahm though, because I dont think I could quite explain them to myself yet. The only conclusion I could get out of the whole situation was that Ghoon Hahm has this weird hard on for me and before the summer is over I may be a victim of rape.

The day ran out smoothly. We got to eat an IHOP for breakfast, curtousy of the fund raising money for this trip.We had to take notes on the artifacts we found because pop quizzes were to be expected later. We also got to take pictures. I got an interesting one of the remains of a skeleton woman holding a baby. It probably would have grossed anyone else out, but then again I'm not like other people. We visited at least three nearby caves before calling it a day. We didn't make any more stops on the way back to the hotel because Mr. Tanaka (after emptying his pockets the first time) decided room service would make a fine dinner.

"So when can we come to your room?" Yeong Wha asked anxiously, waiting for my answer before she even got the question out.

"Yeah. My rooms so boring! I got two girls and a guy in my group. The guy is forced to sleep on the couch and the other girls and I decided on who gets the room to themselves by drawing straws. Man, I still say that game was rigged."

"Your room is bad?!" Yeong Wha chimed over Min Ju."Try having a room full of girls! I didn't get one guy! I swear I''ll never get laid!"

We all laughed at each other and said goodnite before going seperate ways.The first thing I remembered to do was call my mom to let her know I was safe and sound. The conversation didn't last long, because I suite phone line was cut off at ten so we could be in bed by eleven.

(Author's Side Note: Trust me, this DOES happen! The school trip I went on to Atlanta, GA resulted in tapped phone lines, police patrolling the hallways from twelve at night to seven in the morning, and "lights out" checks. I'm actually going easy on them in this story!)

After talking to my mom stepped out on the patio to get some air. Hearing from my family made me happy, but it also made me homesick. I had no idea I'd miss them this much, even if its only been two days. I just feel so far away from them. And I was so stupid I didn't even give either of them a hug or kiss good bye. Images of my little brother trying to run behind me waving bye to me plagued my head, making it worse. I felt little tears stream down my cheeks, but I left them there. It would be my little punishment for not paying my family enough attention before I left. I was involved in this damn trip that I gave up their comfort just to come here. And now look at me. So far I've only seemed to repeated embarrass myself in front of Jung Woo and be relentlessly tortured by that asshole Ghoon Hahm. I had to get the girl I hated most in the entire world for a roomate, and this trip wasn't nearly as fun as I thought it would be. This must be God's way of punishing me.'I leaned on the railing to look at the city glowing in the night. It really was beautiful, even at a time like this..

"Dont fall." I heard a sarcastic voice from behind me. "Otherwise Tanaka'll give our team a strike due to suicide."

I sighed and didn't even bother to look back. "What do you want, Ghoon Hahm."

"Hey, this isn't your stoop. I can come out here whenever I want." He came and leaned over the raling with me.

"Besides," He pulled out a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. "This is the only place I wont get caught smoking."

For a second or two we had peace and quiet. It almost felt as if the world were at a stand still. I didn't mind the silence at first; until I tried to turn to look at him and caught him looking at me. I think we both looked away quickly, as if caught at an akward moment.

"Its lovely out here, isn't it?" I threw the question out in the wind, not really knowing or caring if Ghoon Hahm responded.

"Yeah, I guess so. But I'm sure that not why you came out here, to look at the view. " He dragged his cigarete and blew out the smoke.

"Well, I guess it might be a little childish.. But I kinda miss my home.." I had no idea why I was being so honest Ghoon Hahm at the moment, but at the time it felt so right.

There was another moment of silence before the next time Ghoon Hahm spoke.

"I'm sure if I had one, I'd miss it too."

I looked directly at Ghoon Hahm soon as he said that. Was he telling me he was alone? Why? My facial expression had no effect on Ghoon Hahm. He just continued to smoke his cigarette before flipping the bud and heading back inside. I was so busy trying to fit in my head what Ghoon Hahm had said that he nearly scared me to death when he spoke before he went back inside.

"Dont pity me, Que Min. I cant stand pity." With that he shut the door.

I shivered at the thought of being brought up alone. So that explains why Ghoon Hahm was a thug. Not that I ever wandered why he had so much street credit. What bothered me most was the fact that he told me in the first place. Was.. Was Ghoon Hahm trying to open up to me?

- Ghon Hahm, I just don't get you!-

I dragged myself back inside, too busy in my own thoughts to notice Jung Woo napping on the couch. I headed straight for my room with out bothering to eat. Lin Lee was wake this time, and busy playing with her toenails while watching TV. She had taken her hair out from the braid.

"Wow, you look like something dragged from out of a ditch." Lin Lee examined me as I flopped on to my side of the bed face first. "Not that you dont any other time. Now you just look like a _pitiful_ piece of something dragged from out of a ditch."

"Not now, chicken little." was the only comeback I had on me at the time. I gave it some thought before rolling on my back and looking at her.

"..What?"

"Nothing."

"Well then admire me later. Right now I'm busy. Besides I dont get down that way, anyway."

"Are you always such a bitch?"

"Excuse me?!"

"You heard me,"

"Look you little toad stool princess son of a --!"

I interrupted. "No, really. Why do you always act so snobby? Like no one is worth your time? Dont you have at least one friend?"

Lin Lee made quite an ugly face when she got offended. "I have PLENTY of friends, unlike you and your little boy fan club--!"

"I'm not talking about those guys that'll only follow you around because you have their dicks tied in a knot. I mean real friends. Someone to back you up or help you make decisions in stuff."

"The only REAL friend I need is money!"

She was beginning to turn a flush red so I decided to ease off of her. Not that it was a big deal or anything. She was just being her usual drama queen self.

"Well I gotta nother question for you."

"What the hell could you possibly want now?!"

"...Your dad's this big time gangster, right?"

"What of it?!"

"Well, what do you know about Ghoon Hahm?"

She scrunched her face at the sound of his name, as if she hadn't notice hed been living in the same suite with us all this time.

"What about him?"

"I dont know. Thats why I'm askin you. I thought you'd have all the details, being the big bosses kid in all."

She turned towards me as if to see if I was testing her or something. Then she sighed and answered.

"Well hes not a big shot, thats for sure. The only reason Daddy tolerates him is because that faggot brother of mine is in his clique. Anyway, Ghoon Hahm's said to have been kicking ass since childhood. He became a real nuisance to his parents so they kicked him out. Not that his dad didn't look out for him on the side lines by buying him an apartment and paying off all the major bills. The only condition Ghoon Hahm's dad put him under was that he stayed in school. Other than that, the bastard's pretty hardcore."

She stopped to see if I was still listening. The clock had already read ten past eleven and you could hear the teachers loud in clear screaming "lights out!". Lin Lee turned off the TV. She way past finish playing with her nails with I used the word "bitchy" towards her. We turned out our lamps and got under the covers.

"...So why do you care anyway?" I heard Lin Lee whisper in the dark. "I thought you had the hots for Jung Woo."

I turned to face her, even thought I couldn't see her. "Well, its not that I care or any-- wait, what did you say?!"

I heard her snicker. "I'm not dumb. You looked like a complete doofus in front of his this morning." She tried to mimic my voice. "Oh, I like caves Jung Woo, do you?" She snickered again at her own joke.

"I dont like him! I was just trying to conversate! Hes so quiet and I was just trying to get to know him, thats all!"

"Yeah, sure ok. Forget it then."

"No really! I DO NOT like him!"

"Yeah, and I'm six foot two. Good night, Que Min."

I rolled over so my back would face hers. I had been embarrassed so much since I've been here that the feeling came to me naturally. I paid Lin Lee no mind though. Her words never really mattered in the first place. But I thought back to Ghoon Hahm. All this time I had such a one sided view of him in mind. I never knew he had to grow up the way he did. I never knew that he had to act as his own mother and father.

Every night since I'd been here I'd go to bed thinking about Ghoon Hahm. But tonight I guess I'll go to sleep thinking of him as a different person.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi again. Either its just me or my story is picking up rather slowly because so far I've written four chapters and almost no one has noticed! I'm guessing its just me, due to the fact that my other fanfics are still being reviewed graciously; even though their over two years old. I keep trying to keep up the confidence that maybe I'm just updating the story too fast, or maybe its just that not so many people in America has heard of the novel Kill Me Kiss Me. Either way I really want to finish this story, and I'll do it wether anyone reads it or not! (Maybe it can be my personal trophy or something. hehe.)

Here we go!

Damn it. I hate mornings. Thats why I always keep the fucking blinds shut. I woke up in a more grumpy manner than usual today. It probably had to do with the fact that I had a hang over from drinking myself to sleep last night. Oh well. Cant do anything about that now. Its not like I could get room service to make me a bloody mary. Or could I...?

"Ghoon Hahm? You're awake on time this morning!" Que Min peakedin from the door. I couldn't answer back, thanks to my pounding skull. I made an attempt to shoo her away with my hand instead.

"Look you shitface! I try to act civilized to you for one day and you just blow me off?! Go fuck yourself!" With that she stomped back into the living room, grumbling the whole way. I chuckled.

'She has a quick temper. Shes so cute when shes mad.' From the couple of seconds she stood in the door way I noted everything she was wearing. A tight white wife beater that came to her lower tummy with blue jeans. She even put forth an effort to make them sag. Her was down again, but this time a white DG hat was on the top of it, slanted to the side. And yet still is was the sexiest tomboy I ever seen in my life.

I figured a cold shower would take an edge of the top of my shitty mood. It did me some good, while it caused problems for the other parts of me that had been neglected. I havent had any in some time now, and its not like a man to go with out it so long. I woulda stashed my playboy penthouse collection in one of my bags if I was there were gonna be no security checks. Turns out there were, and minors werent allowed porn. Hell minors arent allowed cigarettes either. I nearly had a nicotine attack just trying to fly here.

I peaked my head out of the shower to see if the door was locked. My glasses werent on, so I couldn't see much; just took it for granted. 'Now lets see, something to think of..' Well that was a no brainer. Around this time last year I had went to the beach with my gang looking for a asshole who owed me money. We kinda split into threes, but while we posted up waiting for him I had my first full glimspe of Que Min. She was wearing a pink and yellow bikini and was with her brother in the water. Her hair was in two pigtails and her nipples were erect from the cool water. She had the most toned body I'd ever seen. The top of her bikini was tied around her neck so her back was completely exposed. I could see every inch of her I wanted to, and imagined the rest to myself. I knew for a fact that I'd never get to see a more perfect body in person. Thats why I always wondered why she covered it up so much. She had me so hard on the beach that day I had to run to the nearst bathroom to jack it out.

Thats when I believe I started feeling her up every chance I had. When ever I knew I could find her alone somewhere I'd harass her, while also getting my fair share of handfuls of her body. It always did me justice later, whether I fucking another or not. I never kept after the first hit anyway, so even if I did happen to slip out and call her Que Min it made me no big deal. I also made sure to never fuck the girls at my own school. They talk too much. My cover would be blown.

In the midst of dreaming of Que Min in her lingerie I imagined her coming into my room and jumping in the shower with me. I would love to see that body again. Pressing her up against the wall and pounding it in her while she moaned out my name.. Since she liked being man handled so much maybe she'd me telling her what to do while we were at it. My mind raced back to just the night before when she was on the couch. For a second it seemed as if she wanted me just as much as I wanted her. One more second and I would have found out if it wasn't for that pussy Jung Woo.

Better stop thinking about him right now, because its not the time. With each thought of Que Min in exotic or exposed way I began to jerk harder and faster. A dirty thought crossed my mind of Que Min on her knees with me on the bed. That did it. Before I could even imagine what happened next I came to ecstasy. I waited for it to all drip out of me before I let go of it and let it slump return to its original size. 'Feelin better already.' I thought to myself as I slid back the shower door to get out. But no soon as I reached out for my towel I slammed the shower door back shut. Jung Woo was busy in the mirror brushing his teeth.

"You fucking faggot! What te hell are you doing in here?!"

"The door wasn't locked, and I had to brush my teeth."

"Could you have waited til I got the hell out?!"

"I was going to, but I thought you'd never finish. You've been in here an hour."

I gave it some thought before I asked. "..How long where you in here, anyway?"

"Long enough."

"Long enough what?!"

"...Long enough." He continued to brush in silence for a minute. "Its not my business anyway. What you do. So I dont care."

"Dont care?!" I nearly yelled at him, "If you knew what I was DOING in here, why didn't you're fruity ass get out?!"

"I just wanted to brush my teeth, thats all." Jung Woo turned to walk out the door, and then stopped. "Its storming out side. Our trip today has been cancelled. Mr. Tanaka said to stay in the suites until he can figure out a indoor activity."

"GET THE HELL OUT!"

I swear i'm gonna kick Jung Woo's ass the minute we get off that plane back at home.

(Mr. Tanaka's Side Note: Rule number 4910: No fighting! The first person to result in a fight gets their whole group sent home on early dismissal!)

I put on my black shirt with blue jeans and laid back on my bed. I finally decided to open those damn curtains. I could see the rain pouring down the window. I didn't want to watch any TV, and since that was all you could do here, I was basically screwed.

Before I even considered going back to sleep while waiting around to die Jung Woo tapped the door to let me know we were wanted down in the main lobby. Dammit. I cant believe that old bastard Tanaka actually thought of something to do. I gave my self a couple more minutes of alone time before deciding to go along. Everyone had already left me behind anyway.

The ancient little bald man decided it was a good idea for us to watch a Chinese artifact movie and take notes. I got my usual seat in the back and slacked the entire time. For some damn reason or another Jung Woo thought it was a good idea to follow me around. While he took notes I looked over from time to time at Que Min and her friends. She seemed really happy when she was with them. She still had on that ridiculous hat, but anything she wore she looked good in it. I managed to pass the time by focusing on her.

We finally got dismissed to our rooms. I was hungery as hell and decided to order some chinese on room service. For some reason I didn't really feel like being bothered, so I went back to my room to lay alone in the dark. I heard the doorbell when the food arrived, but I still lay there to myself. For a second I thought about my parents. Not that my mother coulda cared less if I was gone outta the country. She was never my real mother anyway. Thats why she wanted me gone. Thats why my father was forced to throw me in a one-bedroom shack of an apartment for the past eleven years. She didn't want me to fit in her perfect little family. She hated it when people used to say "He looks just like you!" to her in grocery stores or to parties, where ever she was forced to carry me. That old bitch of a women would smile, and often take the comment, but deep down she hated it. She hated me.

For no reason, she hated me...

So I hated her back. I never had a real mom before. Mine passed away at childbirth. My father explained to me that she was already really sick upon having me and the doctors warned her it would be fatal. But she chose to have me. She chose my life over her own. The only rexplanation for why she made the choice she made, my father told me, was because she would rather sacrifice an old life like hers anytime for a new one; for a new life to begin. That never made me feel better whenever he told me that story on Mother's Day or only other holiday. It only made me feel worse.

She died for me...

As soon as my mother passed her family immediately took care of the burial. That was the last my father had ever heard of them. They even blamed me for her death. They didn't even care to visit her only son; to even call him with a hello or happy birthday. My longing for a mother grew as a child, so I tried to fill my empty hole with the life of the streets. Looking at other families and all the love they had for each other filled me with hate, even though my father was pulling two jobs just to take care of me. I was always a problem child; I knew that. Yet he was always there trying to help me; trying to fix me. Thats when he landed a big time promotion and didn't have to work two jobs anymore. Thats when he could afford to have a life.

Thats when he met that slut of a woman, and tried to make her my mother...

But I wouldn't accept that. And she wouldn't accept me. When it was just me and my dad he would over look the things I did; he would bypass the comments made about me from his neighbors and friends. But when she came along, all had changed. She was embarrassed, she said. It wasn't the way a stable boy was supposed to act, she said. And finally when she got pregnant she convinced my father that I was 'bad' for the family. She convinced him to throw me out. But she didn't know (or didn't expect) him to still try to help me.

Try to fix me.. like a broken toy..

I heard a soft tap on the door. Jung Woo was so damn feminine I couldn't tell if it was him or one of those other damn girls.

"What?"

"Your foods here," With that, Que Min let herself in, shutting the door back.

"I know. You come to play a little while?" I sat up in the dark so that she could see where I was.

"Fuck off." That was the last thing she said before starting up again. "So.. I never quite got.. why you came here in the first place.."

"Hmm. You really wanna know?" I laid back down. She was no fun at all, even when the opportunity knocked.

"Well... Yeah. I-- I mean those damn finals were a bitch! And that essay! I think I practically spent twenty three of twenty four hours a day just trying to get prepared for all of that stuff! And yet you got in with out a sweat. How'd you do it? Why'd you do it? It's not like you, you have to admit that."

Now she was just spittin stuff out. I laughed. Was she trying to get me now? Trying to understand who I was? Tuff. One thing I learned was that no one could do that.

"Whats so funny? Am I amusing you?!"

"Calm down, beautiful. Don't take me lightly." I heaved a sigh like I was about to let a load off of my chest or something.

"Its no big deal. I just paid that geek Jexter to do my work for me. He said he didn't wanna go anyway, so its not like I ripped him off."

(Author's Side Note: Yes, I know. Jexter is the lamest name I could have ever came up with. But common, when youre just flowing with the writing do you really wanna stop for like fifteen minutes just to think up a two word name so it can match everyone else's in the story?)

"But why.. You dont even look interested on half the trips we went on so far. You never even stayed awake in History class! So why choose a trip for the next three months thats totally based on History? Why go through all the trouble? You seem like you'd have been better off still in Korea."

"Maybe.. maybe not."

She sounded like she was getting aggravated. Shes so short tempered.

"Whatever. I dont know why I even wasted my time on you. I cant even stand you, for crying out loud!"

"Really.. Tell me something I dont know, then." There was that akward silence. It kinda surprised me that she stayed in the room, as if she was waiting for me to say something to her. Usually she just stomps out after she well and ticked enough. Finally she made a stressful sigh and paced towards the door.

"I came for you, you know." I said it loud and clear, not caring whether she took it as a harsh joke or tried to figure out if it were true. Either way it stopped her dead in her tracks.

"You said you wanted to know. Thats why."

"Your such a fucking dick, Ghoon Hahm!" With that she stomped out and slammed the door shut. I guess she took it as an insult then.

Sorry! I know this chap was a little sloppy but I was being bothered to death while trying to write it. I didn't even have a chance to go over it in my head! But I'll try to do MUCH much better next chap!


End file.
